


The Whole Night Sky

by beautifulandsweet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulandsweet/pseuds/beautifulandsweet
Summary: Sting and Rogue have been too busy to see each other. Finally, Rogue has had enough.





	The Whole Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot rougher than I would like, but it's been sitting in my files for months. I reserve the right to come back and edit later, but better to just post it than to let it gather any more metaphorical dust, right?

"C'mere." Rogue grabbed a fistful of Sting's shirt and yanked him into the nearest half-open door. "Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Sting came willingly. He grinned as he draped his arms over Rogue's shoulders. "We literally just walked out of the same meeting."

Rogue met Sting's grin with a scowl. "A meeting filled with other people." He pushed Sting back against the wall. They almost knocked over a stack of dusty file boxes as they went. Rickety metal shelves crowded the dark storage room. Sting had to reach out and steady one when Rogue bumped into it. "We haven't had a few minutes to ourselves in ages."

"True." Sting hooked an elbow around Rogue's head and pulled him in. This kiss was long overdue. Their schedule had been crazy lately, bouncing between jobs, coordinating with Crime Sorciere, attending meetings dictated by the new Magic Council. More often than not, they had been on opposite sides of the country, and even when they were together, they were surrounded by people.

It was a far cry from the days when they had worked so many jobs together as the Twin Dragons. They had been inseparable then, and now that they had finally deepened their relationship, it seemed like they never saw each other. It was torture.

So when Rogue broke the kiss to start down the side of his neck, Sting leaned his head back with a sigh of relief and let him have at. They deserved this, they had been working so hard... and this felt like nothing so much as coming home.

Just as Rogue made it down to his collarbone, a clamor of voices called from the other side of the wall. "Master Sting? Rogue? I swore I saw them come this way..."

Sting groaned. So much for a moment to themselves.

The footsteps grew closer. Sting pushed himself back to his feet-- and how embarrassing was it that Rogue could still turn his knees to jelly, seriously, he was a guildmaster, he should have some dignity-- when he noticed the devilish gleam in Rogue's eyes. That was the only warning Sting got before he was falling.

"Holy--" Sting flailed, trying to find something to grab. He flipped his head around, but all he could see was darkness-- and Rogue, still gripping him by his shirt.

There was no question what had happened. Sting recognized this weightless feeling, like he was floating under the ocean, except everything was cold and dark and eerily still. If it had not been for the feel of his partner next to him, Sting was pretty sure this place would be the stuff of nightmares. Rogue had pulled him into the shadow realm a handful of times before, but it had always been in the midst of battle or in a moment of crazed desperation.

Then Sting met Rogue's eyes, and he thought this might be that kind of moment after all.

"No more interruptions," Rogue growled, and the gravel in his voice reminded Sting that this man in front of him had been raised by a dragon: all ferocity and possessiveness.

It was a side of Rogue that Sting did not get to see often enough. He ached for more.

"Okay." He licked his lips. "How do you want me?"

Rogue paused, as if weighing his options. "How do I want you," he mused. He gently tilted Sting backward. The motion left them floating in the darkness, a sensation that made Sting's stomach do a little flip-flop, but he didn't have time to overthink it before Rogue was climbing on top of him.

"I want you here," and Rogue's fingers feathered over the tender flesh above his hips, "and I want you now," and as Sting arched upward, Rogue slipped a hand under his belt, "and I want you all to myself."

Sting lunged upward, dragging Rogue into a kiss. Hot tongues swirled together as Sting pulled Rogue deeper, closer than close, until Sting almost forgot where he was. "All yours," he purred.

Rogue tugged again at Sting's belt, revealing another few inches of flesh before he paused. "Uh, Sting?"

"Hm?"

"You're glowing."

Sting glanced down. It was true. His skin glowed a brilliant white as if he had summoned the Dragon Force, but he had not summoned any magic at all. "Huh." He shrugged, not concerned enough to analyze it. "Guess you bring out the dragon in me, too.”

He gently cupped the side of Rogue's face, but Rogue shook him off. "Sting," he said. "Aren't you curious at all? How is this happening? Here, of all places?"

"I thought you said no more interruptions," Sting grumbled. Rogue stared at his midriff, and by the studious set of his brow, Sting doubted he was admiring his abs. Sting huffed and opened his mouth, ready to offer some half-assed explanation, anything to get back to the moment.

Then Rogue pressed his lips against the glowing skin of his belly, and Sting melted. He completely forgot what he had been about to say. Everything else faded away, and it was just Rogue and his lips on Sting's skin. "Always the brightest star in the sky," Rogue murmured.

That was still something. Sting knew there was some wound there, some insecurity that Rogue rarely voiced. He seemed to have this silly notion that he wasn't good enough. Sting wished he could say that he didn't understand, but, well, he had his own insecurities. He knew exactly what that felt like.

"Hey." Sting reached down, gently tugging at Rogue's chin until their eyes met. "If I'm a star, you're the whole night sky."

Rogue stared at him for a good thirty seconds before he started laughing. “Can you get any cheesier?”

String shrugged half-heartedly. Because hearing Rogue laugh-- that was perfect, too.

And, cheesy or not, it must have been the right thing to say because Rogue was suddenly on him, claiming his mouth and holding his shoulders like he was clinging on for dear life. 

“I’ve missed you so much.”

“So much,” Sting agreed. He fumbled with Rogue’s clothes. There was no time for finesse. He needed to feel him now. 

Rogue beat him to it. As soon as clothes were pushed away, Rogue wrapped his hand around them both and tugged. Sting felt the sensation ripple across him like a shock of electricity. Rogue stroked slowly, deliberately, with a look in his eyes like this was the most important task his hands would ever perform. 

Oh, and they performed beautifully.

Sting found himself clenching his hands against Rogue’s sides, as if to brace himself against the fire building between them. What started as a spark was already threatening to consume them; the heat rose like a fever until Sting found himself panting. 

Then came his favorite part: when Rogue finally broke control and started to huff, obviously too intent on his work to notice those satisfied little grunts he made as he rocked them both. Sting almost held his breath, straining to hear those lovely little sounds he made. 

Then Rogue stroked them and jutted his hips forward at the same time. He groaned in pleasure, and that was it for Sting. He came with a shiver that had Rogue following close behind him. Even as they both rode the high, Rogue collapsed over him, and Sting gripped him close, not caring for an instant about the stickiness between them.

Through the aftershocks, Rogue nuzzled into Sting’s neck… and then, he nipped at the skin, biting just hard enough to leave a mark. Sting hissed at the sudden pain, but after Rogue returned to nuzzling and soft kisses, Sting just huffed a laugh. “What was that for?”

“When we get back, you’re just going to jump back into the thick of things, aren’t you?” Rogue’s mouth closed over a tender part of Sting’s neck. “I want you to remember me.”

Right then and there, Sting resolved that they would not be separated again, not like they had been over the last few months. He did not care about meetings and obligations. Right now, there was only one thing Sting needed.

Sting managed to roll them over until he could balance over Rogue. The faint glow from Sting’s skin managed to reflect in Rogue’s eyes like galaxies. 

“Oh, I haven’t given you a reason to remember this. Yet.”


End file.
